Bullet
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: "Her life's in danger you have to go and save her." Elsa x reader
1. Better be you than her

Your phone rang loudly over the silence of your house. You sighed heavily and picked up your phone from your study desk. It appears that someone is calling you. You wonder who would bother calling you in this ungodly hour.

"What?!" You said rather harshly since you were about to sleep. "(Y/N)! YOU HAVE TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND!" said a familiar voice through your phone. He sounded in panicked. When he mentioned 'your friend' one person only popped in your mind, Elsa. The platinum blonde who was your best friend since eight grade. She was the only friend you ever had since everyone in your school don't bother befriending a nerd like you with thick eyeglasses.

"Kristoff? Why what's wrong with Elsa?" you said in a pure worry. "(Y/N) She's at the Weselton road. A lunatic with a gun hostaged her and her friends." Said Kristoff. You felt like your stomach just dropped from where it belong.

"D-did you called the police already?!" You said, voice shaking. "Yes! As usual they always come when everthing is done. We have to get some quick help!" yelled Kristoff.

"I'll go get them." You stated. "WHAT?! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" said Kristoff.

You clicked the end call and wasted no time on going there. You shoved your phone in your pocket and grabbed the first jacket you ever find in your closet. You snatched your car key as you dashed to your garage. You opened the garage door with a quick flip. You went inside your car and turned it's engines on. As it roared in life you pressed your foot on the accelerator as hard as you can. Elsa's life is in danger, you can't just stay in your house and do nothing.

That only friend of yours done so many things for you. It's time to return the favor even if it costs your life. She has been the greatest friend you ever had. She treated you like her own sibling. Atleast she is while you on the other hand have a different feelings towards her. You can't help it, who would never fall for someone like Elsa. A beautiful blonde with a beautiful heart. She cared about everyone around her. You haven't confessed these feelings for her in years. You feared that you'll lose everything that you and her have.

You arrived at the place and saw a very frightening scene. A man with a hand gun pointing the dangerous thing at the person you deeply cared about, whom you deeply inloved with. The others are around the crazy man keeping their distance, have a fear of being a victim by the gun. You can't believe a nightmare is going on in real life.

You approached them carefully. Suddenly a large arm stopped you. "You're really out of your mind. Are you another lunatic or something?" Said the large blonde man, Kristoff. "Yes I am and I need to talk with my own kind." You said and shoved his hand away. Before Kristoff can stop you, the red head man with side burns noticed you and pointed his gun at you. "Keep your distance or I'll blow your head!" He shouted. You put your hand up in surrender. "(Y/N)! Get out of here!" Yelled Elsa.

No you won't.

"What do you want?" You asked the insane red haired man. "I want everyone to keep their distance at me while I get what I want." He replied. You rolled your eyes.

"Not that you moron!" You yelled. He suddenly pointed the gun to Elsa. "You should keep your disrespectful mouth or I'll blow up her head first." He said while grinning maniacally. You narrowed your eyes at him while your eyebrows collided in anger. "To answer your question right earlier. I want a cash!" He said.

"Is that all?" You asked him. "Yes! A million would do." He said.

A million? How dare he used Elsa as a prize for the ransom on the middle of a road. You wanted to tell that to him but you need to keep Elsa safe.

Suddely you heard someone yelled "Let go the girl Hans! You don't have to do this!" Yelled a man through his speakers. "No brother you have to understand me!" said the insane man. His attention was on the other man which it's your chance to do something crazy. The insane man has his back on you while he argued with the guy. You ran behind him quietly and quickly snatched the gun that he's holding. Unfortunately you didn't suceed getting the gun which flew a meter away. On the bright side he let go of Elsa. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" you yelled at her as you kept your strength on keeping away the man from the gun. Elsa ran hesitantly while she watched you with her tearful eyes. She grabbed her friends and went to Kristoff's direction.

"WHERE ARE THE GODDAMN POLICES!" You yelled as you kept pulling the man named Hans away from the gun. He kept struggling from you grasp.

Your strength died out, Hans slipped from your grasp and picked up the gun. You stood there stiffly as he pointed the gun at you. Elsa quickly ran to you, she screamed which caught Hans' attention and pointed the gun instead at her. Then he pulled the trigger.

Everything around you turned in slow motion. Hans pulled the trigger of the gun which was pointing at Elsa. You quickly moved with your reflex.

You don't care about that bullet. It's better you than Elsa. The person you love.

You glanced at Elsa while things gone in slow motion, you gave her a smile more like a grimace. You saw her eyes are glistening with tears.

You felt a pain shot right into your stomach. Before everything went black you felt yourself falling on the cemented road, you heard someone screamed while the siren of the police cars approached.

* * *

**Crazy but this story popped into my mind HAHAHA**

**what's happening with my brain XD**

**please review :D**


	2. Years ago

_Years ago..._

Frowning as you walked through the crowded hallway of the school. Jack tried to flushed your things in the toilet again. That guy never get tired of his nonsense. Ever since you came in this school Jack and his cronies started bullying you. No one ever tried to oppose the group to stand up for you. Even your cousin Kristoff with a huge muscular body doesn't want to get in trouble with Jack. Who would like stand up for a four eyed nerd like you anyways? Who would want to be with friends with a dork that likes to babble about Superman all day, rereads Harry Potter again and again, and likes to coop up themselves inside their home just to study?

You opened your locker and shoved your soaked things inside grumbling. "Hey!" Someone greet you from behind, you turned and met a huge blond guy. It's your cousin Kristoff. His smile fell when he saw your things are soaked. "What happened?" He asked in concern.

"Jack..." You simply replied.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Don't be so surprised," you said "You reacted like it never happened before." Kristoff got quiet. He opened his mouth to say something but shut them quickly. You sighed and gave your cousin a look. "I'm going to the library," you said gloomily and then walked away.

While climbing up the staircase on the way to the library you heard something fell and then a groan. You stopped on your tracks. Trying to find where the noise came from you scanned your surroundings then you saw a platinum blonde haired girl on the floor gritting her teeth in pain. Her things are scattered everywhere, some even fell on the steps of the staircase. Quickly you came to her aide, "Hey are you ok?!" You quickly asked the girl. The girl is still gritting her teeth in pain, she was holding her right ankle. "Of course you're not ok," you said in a matter of fact. You scrambled to get the girl's scattered things and shoved it inside her bag. After zipping it shut you went beside the girl and helped her to get up. You took her to the school's clinic. Luckily the nurse wasn't on lunch break, infact she was about to before the two of you came. You felt relieved and glad that you caught the nurse before she could leave.

The nurse tutted as she wrapped a bandage around the platinum girl's swelling ankle. "A sprained ankle," she stated after she finished. The girl frowned at her bandage wrapped ankle. The nurse left to do something important as she said, probably going to eat lunch.

"Thank you," said the platinum blonde girl at you. "For what?" You dumbly replied. You turned beet red. It would be very nice to punch yourself in the face right now. "For helping me of course," said the girl, giggling when she noticed your red face. "Yeah I know, sorry..." You said looking anywhere but the platinum blonde girl.

"So what's your name?" She asked. You quickly stuttered out your name. "That's nice I finally got to know your name, I've always seen you around." the girl grinned. "I'm Elsa by the way, Elsa Winters."

* * *

_;)_


End file.
